1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of performing an input operation by an operation member and capable of performing wireless communication, and in particular, relates to a wireless communication function-equipped electronic device suitable as an in-vehicle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an in-vehicle electronic device such as a car navigation system has been put into practical use as a wireless communication function-equipped electronic device which is provided with an antenna and a transmitting/receiving circuit (wireless communication processing section), thereby, for example, establishing an in-vehicle wireless LAN with a mobile phone or the like held by a driver to enable wireless communication to be performed with an external base station or the like.
In the related art, for such a type of electronic device, a technology has been proposed in which in order to enable wireless communication to be performed with favorable sensitivity with a mobile phone or the like in a driver's seat or in its vicinity, an antenna is incorporated into an operation button for a hazard switch which is arranged in front of the driver's seat (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-187489).
In addition, as another related art example of such a type of electronic device, a technology has been proposed in which: an antenna is arranged in an end portion of a circuit board within an electronic device arranged in an instrument panel, such that the antenna faces a media-insertion opening of the electronic device, thereby enabling wireless communication to be performed with favorable sensitivity with a mobile phone or the like in a driver's seat or in its vicinity; and it is unnecessary to connect a power supply section of the antenna to a transmitting/receiving circuit provided on the circuit board by using a cable (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272998).
However, in the related art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-187489, an operation of incorporating an antenna into an operation button for a hazard switch and an operation of drawing a cable from a power supply section of the antenna to a transmitting/receiving circuit are cumbersome, and thus the assembly cost is increased. In addition, in the related art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272998, although it is unnecessary to connect the power supply section of the antenna to the transmitting/receiving circuit by using a cable, the antenna has to be mounted on the circuit board of the electronic device while taking into account the positional relation with the media-insertion opening, and thus the assembly cost is inevitably increased.